Abused
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Pepper was abused by her boyfriend. She was then shocked by certain news. Even her boy genius was shocked!
1. Chapter 1

**More Pepperony One-Shots! Raise your hand if you LOVE Pepperony! Or review, I! And oppose, say, Nay. **

* * *

Pepper looked at her abusive boyfriend. She hated him.

"Get up!" her boyfriend demanded.

She raised her head, "no I will not, Gene."

He forcefully grabbed her hand, "get up or I break your hand."

She hissed, "I will not!"

Gene started to twist her hand, "get up," he growled.

She looked up, "you broke my ankle," she growled back.

"That doesn't make a difference!" Gene yelled.

Pepper gave her best threatening look, "stay back," she hissed.

"Oh look. A kitty cat. You're adorable, but I break your hand unless you get up!"

Pepper just looked up in tears, "Gene, I can't love you if you can't respect me."

"Your choice," Gene said as he broke her hand.

Pepper cried in pain.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow," Gene said as he left.

Pepper leaned against the couch as she held her hand. She tore some of her shirt and wrapped her hand. She texted Tony.

Pepper: Hi. Can you come over?

Tony was watching TV with Rhodey and he saw her text. He texted back.

Tony: Yeah. Why?

Pepper: Personal. Just come over and I'll show you.

Tony: Kk

Tony got up, "gotta go, Rhodey."

"OK, bye," Rhodey said.

* * *

Tony came in to see Pepper leaning against the couch, her shirt torn, and her hand bloody and wrapped.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"Gene. Gene happened," Pepper gasped for air.

"He did this to you?"

Pepper nodded, "he's becoming worse. More abusive."

"Can you get up?"

Pepper shook her head, "he broke my ankle yesterday."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Tony picked her up bridal style.

Pepper nodded as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Tony brought her to the hospital.

"Mr Stark," the nurse asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Tony replied.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

Tony blushed, "no. I'm just a really good friend."

"Well, she has a broken hand and broken ankle. There is also something that may shock you. Come in."

Tony walked in. He wondered what was so important. He saw something that really scared him. The nurse showed him a clipboard that said Pepper was pregnant.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Pepper's weak voice asked.

Tony wasn't sure what to tell her. He just showed her the clipboard instead.

Pepper breathed heavily, "I-I-I'm p-p-preg-g-gnant?"

"I'm afraid so. What are you going to do?"

"Well for one, I'm keeping the baby. I can't abort! This is a human being, who should live," Pepper decided. She thought for a moment, "and I want you to be the father."

"Pepper, I can't."

"Yes you can! Because, I love you," she admitted softly.

"I love you too," Tony said as he kissed her softly on her lips.

* * *

**A cute One-Shot! Review and tell me if I should continue! I'm gonna leave a One-Shot for now!**

**Random fact: I LOVE hugs!**

**Love y'all! Emily!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chappie! I got enough yes's! So here you are!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Seriously?**

* * *

_Tony's POV. _

It had been 3 weeks since we found out Pepper was pregnant and Pepper is still recovering from her injuries. I kept her away from Gene and any threats to her and her child. Even though I said I wouldn't be a good father, she insisted and said she'd want me more than anyone. I promised I'd protect her with my life. Even though this wasn't my child I'd still protect him or her. We knew this wasn't gonna be easy to tell Virgil or even Roberta. But we decided to keep it secret. I often worried Virgil would suspect because of Pepper's weird cravings and her morning sickness. But he never came to me and asked. Neither has Pepper came and announced he found out. All I hope is Gene won't find out. He's abusive to Pepper and I worried he would do something to injure her worse. We went to the hospital to have the normal doctor's appointment. But we learned something shocking...

_At the hospital.  
_  
"Mr Stark, this is not Mr Khan's baby," the nurse said.

"What?" Pepper and I screamed.

"Mr Stark, this is your baby."

I was panicking. I wasn't sure what to say. Pepper poked my shoulder.

"Um, Tony. Shouldn't I be the one panicking?" Pepper asked with a laugh.

"Um, yes. I wasn't panicking, I was just bothered by my thoughts," I lied.

"Tony, it's OK. You're going to make a great father."

I smiled, "thanks."

* * *

**Well, I gotta say. Shout-out to 3mee for the CRAZY idea of Tony freaking out and the baby being a Pepperony baby instead of a Gepper. Well, this ginger is gonna sign off and REVIEW! I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**Oops. Before I forget. Random fact: I am good at doing the cup song! **

**Hugs and Love to all! Ems**


	3. Chapter 3

**More chappies! And for all of you who reviewed, you get COOKIES! Here are the people who get cookies! And a free shout-out!**

**SilverPedals1402: Loved you reaction to the baby being Tony's. LOL! All Pepperony fans are excited when a Pepperony baby is expected. And laziness comes. At times. Oh and here;s your cookie *Gives SilverPedals1402 a cookie***

**3mee: Thanks for my cookies! Here's yours! *Gives 3mee a cookie***

**ebbs-imagination: Glad you liked it! Here's your cookie! *Gives ebbs-imagination a cookie***

* * *

_Pepper's POV _

Alright. I'm trying not to freak out but I'm pregnant with Tony Stark's baby? I was scared. Gene's gonna find out and finish me! I'm currently hiding in my closet. I kept my secret from Dad for a while, knowing he won't forgive me. But I think he's suspecting because I have been having weird cravings and morning sickness. After getting out of the closet, Dad called me.

"Patricia. Are you OK?" Dad asked as I came down.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," I lied quickly.

"You've been really sick lately. Are you sure?"

"Truth is," I started in tears, "I'm pregnant!" I blurted with sobs.

"But how-"

"When a man and woman-" I started before Dad cut me off.

"I know that much!" Dad laughed.

"But when I thought Gene got me pregnant, Tony and and I went and we found out it was Tony, not Gene."

"Who are you going to tell next?"

"I don't know. But I won't tell Gene! He'll kill the baby! He's more abusive than ever!"

"I have to talk to Zhang. I want Zhang to know that his son is abusing my daughter!"

"You would?"

Dad smiled at me and hugged me tightly, "you're my daughter and I'd do anything to protect you."

* * *

**Sorry if was short! And I also apologize if it was a little crappier than last 2 chaps! Well, I don't know what else to say except, OH WAIT! I have a poll on my profile! Check it out!**

**Random Fact: When I love doing something, I crave doing it for DAYS!**

**Well, the ginger's gonna sign off and do what she does! Maybe the cup song! And I also have a contest on Bakugan Battle Brawlers! Check it out!**

**Love, Emily.**


	4. Chapter 4

**More update! I'll try and make this one longer. :S. (That face is the 'I'm thinking' face.) Um, I think I have an idea...**

**Disclaimer: AND NO! THIS WAS NOT MY IDEA! But nope. I don't own it and won't anytime soon.**

* * *

Tony looked out the window. He hadn't told Rhodey. He wanted to do this alone. But he had to tell his dad and Roberta. Roberta was his 'mother' and his dad was Dad. He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to be with Pepper. It had been at least 3 months since they found out. He quickly texted Pepper.

Tony: I wanna tell Dad.

Pepper: About the baby?

Tony: Yeah.

Pepper: I'll be there shortly.

Tony: Kk.

Pepper: Oh and I already told Dad.

Tony: U what?

Pepper: I told Dad. He took it rather well.

Tony: Just come over here.

Pepper: On my way.

* * *

Pepper got to Tony's house.

"Hi, Pep," Tony smiled.

"Hi. You ready?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "a little nervous."

Pepper grabbed his hand, "don't be."

Tony nodded. They went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Tony. Hello, Pepper," Howard smiled.

"Dad, can we talk to you?" Tony asked.

"Sure. What about?"

"Just come into the living room."

The three went into the living room.

"Dad, um, well, um, we went to the doctor's office and found out Pepper was, um, pregnant," Tony said, "and I'm the father," he whispered.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?!" Howard yelled.

Pepper nodded.

"Papaw. Sounds fun," Howard smiled.

"Well. We have a doctor's appointment today. So we'll go ahead and go."

"Okay. Bye."

* * *

They arrived at the office. Pepper was anxious to find out what her baby's gender was. _What if it's more than 1? _She thought to herself.

The nurse had a grin on her face, "congratulations. You're going to have a baby-"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Ah! I'm evil! :) *Evil laugh***

**Now GUESS! What the Pepperony baby is gonna be!**

**Well, the ginger's gonna sign off!**

**Random fact: I know 4 sets of identical twins. And I'm related to 1...**

**Well, good night! Or good morning or good afternoon or WHEREVER YOU PEOPLE LIVE! **

**Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Needed to update again before I went to SDC (Silver Dollar City aka Steal your Dollar City) Shout out time!**

**SilverPedals1402: You were half right on the gender. Here's a cookie! *Gives SilverPedals1402 a cookie***

**3mee: Loved your best dialogue! But here's a cookie for reviewing! :) *Gives 3mee a cookie***

**On with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: DARN IT! I thought I'd get out of it this time. :(**

* * *

"A baby boy and a baby girl!" the nurse exclaimed.

"What?!" Tony and Pepper asked in shock.

"Twins?" Pepper asked.

The nurse nodded.

Tony was still shocked. He was scared.

"Well, good bye," Pepper smiled. The nurse waved.

"Bye," Tony said.

They got into the car. Pepper broke the silence.

"What's bothering you?" Pepper asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," Tony replied as he placed a hand on Pepper's belly, "twins," he smiled.

Pepper smiled back, "we have to start figuring out names."

"We have to tell Dad. He's really excited about being Papaw," Tony laughed, "and I'm only 19."

"Famous people end up being parents at young ages," Pepper said, "but I'm not famous."

"I am," Tony smiled, "and I'm gonna be a parent."

"Well, who should we tell first?"

"What about my dad. Then yours," Tony suggested.

"Sure. I really wanna tell someone."

"We should also tell Roberta."

* * *

Pepper and Tony arrived at his house. They went in.

"Hi, Pepper. Hi, Tony. How was the appointment?" Howard asked.

"It was fine," Tony replied.

"Do you know what the gender is?" Howard asked.

Pepper nodded, "1 of each."

"Twins?" Howard asked in surprise.

Tony nodded, "looks like you'll be Papaw double time."

Howard nodded with a smile.

* * *

**Isn't that cute? Well, I gotta sign off and will see ya next time! I'll have a poll for the names soon! :)**

**Love, Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just needed to update! I can't wait to long or else I'll get too bored! D: But I have a name! **

**Disclaimer: ... **

* * *

Pepper and Tony took a look at long list of girl's names.

"Find any you like?" Pepper asked.

"I like Cyra and Miriam the best," Tony replied.

"I think the middle name should be Emily," Pepper said, "and the hair color will decide the name. A light hair color will by Cyra and a dark hair color will be Miriam."

"Miriam Emily and Cyra Emily. They both sound nice," Tony smiled.

"Well, we'll keep them under consideration."

"And have you told your dad yet?"

Pepper nodded, "he was pretty freaked out at first but got used to the idea."

"Well, I was wondering," Tony dropped to one knee, "will you marry me?"

Pepper covered her mouth with a hand as she whispered, "yes."

Tony smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger

"A small wedding?" Pepper asked.

Tony nodded, "I'm totally keeping the press away!"

Pepper smiled, "I hate the press."

"Me too. I don't even want them to know about our kids."

"I love you."

"I love you," Tony hugged her.

* * *

**Aw! We got an engaged couple expecting twins! :) Well, I'll have a poll for the boy's name up soon! **

**Random Fact: I go CRAZY when it's time to get ready for back to school! Not kidding. :)**

**Well, must go! Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to add a little conversation between Howard and Virgil. 0_0 I wonder how that'll turn out :/**

**Disclaimer: ... **

* * *

Virgil had tried to talk to Zhang but the Mandarin kept him away. He went to talk to Howard. He knocked on the door.

"Hello, Virgil. What brings you here?" Howard asked.

"I just wanted to talk," Virgil replied.

"What about?" Howard asked pulling a couple chairs out and sitting on his backwards.

Virgil sat in his chair, "about our kids. I'm quite aware they will have twins."

Howard stayed calm. He liked to be excited when someone mentioned his grandkids, "yes. And Tony worked up the guts to propose to her."

"Well, as Pepper's father, I fear her safety quite often. Gene abused her just before they found out she was pregnant. Now I fear her safety more."

"Virgil, I assure you. Tony will take good care of her."

"But what if he doesn't? Pepper's my only daughter. I don't want to lose her at any cost!"

Howard got up, "if Tony doesn't, I'll deal with him. Myself. Trust me. My father-in-law threatened to do something terrible, if I didn't take care of Maria."

"Thank you. Goodbye," Virgil left.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were discussing the boy's name.

"Which one do you like best?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked at the names, "I like Caleb and Mark best. The name of our daughter will determine our son's name."

"I would like his middle name to be Elijah."

"Caleb Elijah Stark and Mark Elijah Stark. Sounds great!" Tony smiled as he placed a hand on Pepper's belly.

Pepper smiled, "whatever my fiancee wants," she laid her head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony put his arm around Pepper and they fell asleep.

* * *

**Some couple was tired! Well, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**And I'll give you a cookie! :)**

**Random Fact: I have only kissed 1 boy! And that was a LONG time ago!**

**Well, must run and sleep! Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gotta love fast updates! THIS is what happens when a ginger gets B-O-R-E-D. She wants to update more. Well on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: FORGET IT! :P **

* * *

Gene was talking to Zhang.

"You must know-" Zhang started but Gene cut him off.

"Forget it old man! I have all 10 of the Makulan rings! Now, I will get my girlfriend back!" Gene snarled.

"Gene! She is engaged to Stark!" Zhang said.

"What?!"

"She is going to be married to him today!"

"Not if I can help it," Gene hissed as he left.

* * *

Pepper really didn't bother for a wedding dress. She just wore a nice dress that went to her knees. It was white and had no straps. It looked more like a homecoming dress than a wedding gown. She was happy. That is until she saw the Mandarin behind her.

"Hello, Pepper," the Mandarin laughed evilly.

Pepper screamed and the Mandarin stole her and left.

"Pepper!" Tony hurried into her room, not finding her but a note.

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm sorry I had to do this but you stole my girlfriend from me. I'm taking her back even if you were engaged to her. I don't care what condition she's in but I'm taking her back and there's nothing you can do about it._

_Sincerely,  
Gene Khan _

Tony ran out of Pepper's room. Only to see Rhodey.

"Dude, what's up?" Rhodey asked.

"What's up? Gene stole Pepper!" Tony replied, turning into Iron Man.

"As the Mandarin?"

"I would assume so."

* * *

"Gene! Let me go!" Pepper raged as she struggled in his grip.

"No, My Love. I'm not losing you again," Gene said in a comforting tone.

"You. Abused. Me," she hissed.

"What gives me a reason not to now?" Gene asked, getting ready to abuse her.

Pepper had to think. She decided she should tell him, "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

Gene stopped, "you are?"

"And I'm with Tony. He is the biological father of my children," Pepper replied bowing her head.

"Children?"

"I'm expecting twins, Gene. And I can't be with you anymore."

Gene grabbed her arm and pulled her up, hard, "yes, you can be. But you don't want to."

"Leave her alone!" Iron Man came in.

"Iron Man! If you ever want to see your fiancee or children, you'd better surrender!" Gene threatened.

Iron Man came down and took off his armor, "give me Pepper," he hissed.

"Gene! Leave him alone!" Pepper demanded.

"My Dear, no. I can't lose you again," Gene said.

"I want to be with Tony!" she sobbed, "let him live. Take me instead."

"Pepper, no! Gene, take us both!" Tony insisted.

Gene laughed evilly, "take them to the dungeon," he told the guards.

* * *

"Tony, I'm scared. What if-" Pepper started.

"Don't worry. I have my phone. I can call Rhodey," Tony smiled.

"You sneaker!" Pepper laughed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! Well, did you like it? Best crasher ever! Good job, Gene!**

**Gene: Thank you. I practice.**

**Well, REVIEW! **

**Random Fact: I have the same 1st and last inatials as Leo Howard!**

**Bye! Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**More updatee! **

**Disclaimer: Huh?**

* * *

Tony called Rhodey.

"Bout time, man. Did you get Pepper?" Rhodey asked.

"Dude, Pepper and I are in the dungeon. Gene's dungeon," Tony said.

"Oh, boy. On my way," Rhodey groaned.

"Thanks, I own you one," Tony replied.

"Make that 375," Rhodey joked.

"Come on. I saved you life like 400," Tony said.

"Kidding!" Rhodey announced.

* * *

"James, did Tony get her?" Howard asked.

"Bad news. They're both in the dungeon. I gotta get 'em," Rhodey replied.

"Well, good luck," Howard grinned.

"Come on! This is your son and future daughter-in-law," Rhodey said, grabbing Howard's hand.

"Oh, all right," Howard laughed.

* * *

"He coming?" Pepper asked.

"Hopefully," Tony replied as he sat down next to her.

Pepper put a hand on his shoulder, "he'll come."

Tony smiled, "this little lady can cheer up my day."

Pepper smirked, "any day."

Tony stuck his tongue out at her, playfully. She playfully punched his shoulder. They sat and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Tony, how long have we been waiting?" Pepper asked.

Tony looked at his watch, "about 10 minutes."

Pepper grunted and crossed her arms.

Tony patted her belly, "Mommy's just tired."

Pepper sighed, "I am tired," she admitted.

Tony laughed, "that's my girl."

* * *

"Exactly how are you planning to get them?" Howard asked.

"2 words. War Machine," Rhodey replied.

Howard looked at him in shock, "you're planning to get the two out with War Machine?"

"I hope to at least."

* * *

**Cliffie! So evil! :) Well, yippee!**

**Random Fact: I love little kids! What can I say? They're so adorable!**

**Hugs! Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Enjoy? I have said that too much. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Important? No. Will I say it? NO! **

* * *

Howard worried about his son and future daughter-in-law.

"Rhodey," Howard said as Rhodey almost left.

"Yeah?" Rhodey asked as he got into his armor.

"I'm going. I'll go in Tony's armor," Howard said, "I can call it."

"Alright," Rhodey replied, "get in there."

Howard called and got into the Iron Man armor and they left.

* * *

"Tony, do you think Gene-" Pepper started.

Tony shushed her, "now, Pep. Gene won't hurt us," he replied as he kissed her.

Pepper kissed him back. Just as Rhodey and Howard came.

"Are you married now?" Rhodey joked as the couple broke apart.

"No! There is no preacher," Tony replied, "besides, how did you get here so fast?"

"It's was easy," Howard replied as he took off the Iron Man mask.

_Flashback. _

_Rhodey and Howard got into the Mandarin temple._

_"Shouldn't there be like ninja bad guys or something?" Howard asked.  
_

_"There should be bad guys but ninja, no way!" Rhodey replied._

_Just then, ninja bad guys jumped down._

_"Ninja bad guys?!" Rhodey demanded. Howard laughed._

_"Looks like I'm right," Howard exclaimed._

_"Not funny, Howard," Rhodey groaned._

_"Let's just fight," Howard said._

_"On it!" Rhodey replied. _

_End of Flashback. _

"Wanna get out of here?" Howard asked.

Pepper nodded. So did Tony.

"Let's get out of here!" Rhodey exclaimed.

Howard got Pepper and Rhodey got Tony.

"This feels weird. I'm use to carrying someone in a suit armor," Tony said.

"Now you know how I feel," Pepper exclaimed.

Howard shook his head, "you'll be fine. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?!" Pepper asked.

"I'm not used to carrying someone," Howard replied.

"Wanna swap?" Tony asked.

Howard nodded, "I'd prefer to be carried."

"Alright," Tony said as he got the armor on him.

"Thank you," Howard smiled, "how can you live in that?"

"You get used to it," Tony replied as he picked up Pepper.

Rhodey picked up Howard and they left.

"Not so fast," Gene said.

"Gene," Pepper groaned.

"What are you doing?" Gene asked.

"Leaving. We have unfinished business," Tony replied, keeping his arm around Pepper.

"Why not stay a little longer?" Gene asked.

Pepper stayed close to Tony.

"She's had enough for one day. We're gonna go," Tony replied.

"Wanna fight for her?" Gene asked.

"Sure. Dad, keep Pepper safe," Tony said, "whatever you do, don't let her get hurt."

Howard nodded.

"Tony, you don't have to do this!" Pepper sobbed.

"I will. For my family," Tony smiled.

"But, Tony-"

Tony cupped her face in his hands, "Pepper. Remember the promise we had. Remember, that we promised to have our children and live happily ever after," he wiped one of her tears with his thumb.

"Tony, just promise you'll make this out alive," Pepper said.

"I promise," Tony smiled.

Pepper walked to Howard. Watching the battle.

* * *

**Ooh! Will Tony live? Die? Will Gene live or die? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ABUSED!**

**Random fact: I use to FEAR balloons! They just scared the life out of me!**

**I might update sometime again this week but Sunday-Wednesday, I won't be able to update though. Going to grandma's, who doesn't have electronic devices I could update on!**

**Bye! Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**JUSTICE! Who will win? Who will be defeated? Find out in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: What's a disclaimer? **

* * *

Pepper stayed back with Howard. She watched Tony fight Gene. Unaware what will happen, she stayed close to Howard. Howard put his hands on her shoulders.

"He'll win, I can feel it," Howard whispered.

"But what if he doesn't?" Pepper asked.

"He will win. Just trust me."

Pepper nodded. She knew in her heart, Tony would win.

_Tony and Gene _

Tony was giving it all he got. For Pepper. For their twins. For himself. But Mandarin shot him down.

"Get up, Stark!" Mandarin ordered.

Tony was bold. He wasn't going to give up so easily. Not now.

"I said, get up!" Mandarin yelled.

Tony got up. He shot Mandarin, "you want a piece of me?! Come and get me!" Tony flew up.

"Get down here, Stark!" Mandarin ordered.

"Come and get me!" Tony yelled.

"Get down here or else," Mandarin pointed his blaster at Pepper and Howard, "you lose your fiancee, dad, and kids."

Tony sighed. What was he gonna do?

"Come on Mandarin!" Rhodey called.

Mandarin turned and saw Rhodey.

"Na na na na bo bo!" Rhodey said.

In that time, Tony was able get Howard and Pepper.

"Bye bye, Mandarin!" Rhodey said pleasantly as he picked up Howard.

After they left, Howard sighed, "that was fun."

"That was awkward," Rhodey said, "what was I doing?"

"Saving the family," Pepper replied.

"Well, we have some unfinished business," Tony smiled at Pepper.

"Yes we do," Pepper smiled back.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were able to have their wedding in peace.

"Do you, Anthony Stark, take Patricia Potts to be your lawful wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Tony replied.

"And do you, Patricia Potts, take Anthony Stark to be your lawful wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Pepper replied.

Then they did the rings and candles.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss," the preacher said.

Tony pulled Pepper close and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**AWWW! SO CUTE! **

**Random Fact: I fear Physical Relief maps. Not sure why. Not very many people know. 0_0**

**Hugs! Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whoo! More Updatie! You probably thought I was dead didn't you?**

**Disclaimer: I did this last time! You guys already know I don't! **

* * *

Pepper and Tony just told Roberta.

"OH MY GOSH!" Roberta was really excited. She was hugging them and jumping up and down with excitement.

Pepper giggled within the excitement.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?" Roberta asked as soon as she calmed down.

"One of each," Tony replied with a smile.

"Twins?" Roberta gasped, her arms still around the two.

Pepper nodded sheepishly.

"You two will be great parents!" Roberta smiled.

Tony smiled at Pepper. Pepper smiled back.

"Well, you two must be excited," Roberta replied.

"Nervous and excited," Pepper replied.

Tony nodded.

"I'll let you two go," Roberta smiled.

"Thanks," Tony replied. And then Pepper and Tony left.

* * *

Pepper was decorating the girl's room. She had painted princesses, a castle, and a unicorn.

"Looks good," Tony smiled from behind her.

Pepper smiled back, "thanks. I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Tony replied, "this is gonna be pretty tricky."

"Yeah," Pepper agreed, "I can't believe how young we are."

Tony agreed, "two kids. Double trouble," he laughed.

Pepper couldn't help but laugh, "the kids will love you."

"Are you sure?" Tony laughed.

Pepper nodded, "of course. You have everything a kid loves. A great sense of humor, a lovable spirit, and the ability of being a great dad."

"Oh, we're not parents yet," Tony grinned.

Pepper nodded, "but you love kids."

"Not as much as I love you," Tony kissed her.

* * *

**SO SHORT! Oh, well! Did it SATISFY your needs?**

**Random Fact: Now that I'm obsessed with Doctor Who, I want Doctor Who EVERYTHING! Even my mom thinks thinks I'm obsessed with it.**

**Well, BYE! JesusFreak**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I had nothing better to do. Nothing sums me up better than listening to music and updating! :)**

**Disclaimer: Um...**

* * *

Pepper was finishing up the girl's room. She had finished arranging the dolls in the crib. Man, Tony would like this.

"I can't wait," Pepper giggled to herself. She took a quick glance at the room, feeling them kick.

Pepper smiled. She went to start on the boy's room. She took a quick inspection at the colors she and Tony agreed on and knew what Tony would want. She started painting the boy's room. She smiled at the continued progress. She spent about an hour or two painting the room, waiting for Tony to come home from work.

"I'm home!" Tony called.

"Tony!" Pepper squealed with excitement, rushing to hug him.

"Nice to see my excited wife," Tony chuckled.

"6 months pregnant, that can't stop me," Pepper giggled.

"Ah, my stubborn wife," Tony chuckled.

Pepper smiled, "I started on the boy's room!"

"I'll help you," Tony put his workbag down, going into the boy's room with her.

Pepper started painting again.

Tony started painting with her.

"I've had so much fun doing this!" Pepper smiled, as she continued painting the walls.

"It sounds like it," Tony replied, "is the girl's room done."

"Yeah," Pepper nodded, "It's been a hard, complicated, 6 months," Pepper said, touching her ankle gently.

"Yeah. Especially all that abuse with Gene, while you were pregnant," Tony sounded serious.

"It was hard. I'm worried we'll have a kid with special needs," Pepper fought tears.

"I hope not. But it is possible," Tony reminded her.

"To be honest, I can't believe how far we got along together."

"And Rhodey was helpful."

"Na na na na bo bo," Pepper mimicked with giggles in her voice.

"Papaw, sounds fun," Tony burst out laughing,

Pepper nearly died of laughter. They finished painting the walls and sat on the couch.

"I'm glad I'm stuck with you the rest of my life," Tony smiled.

Pepper grinned, "me too."

Pepper glanced out a window, it sure was nice out that day.

"So, what do you wanna to do?" Tony asked.

"I don't know," Pepper replied, "me sleepy," Pepper laid down on Tony.

Tony chuckled, placing a hand on her belly, "good night."

"Nighty night," Pepper mumbled, falling asleep.

Tony smiled._My life couldn't be better. _

* * *

**Yay! More update! More cuteness!**

**Random Fact: When I listen to a song that sounds like a song that would be a song to dance to, I'll dance to it when I'm allowed! :D**

**Love you ALL! *Starts dancing to a Prince of Egypt song* JesusFreak**


End file.
